


Ode to Sleep

by 100percentsunshine



Series: Kaylor One Shots [5]
Category: Karlie Kloss - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Based on a Twenty One Pilots Song, F/F, Ode To Sleep, some proper emo shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100percentsunshine/pseuds/100percentsunshine
Summary: Talking to Karlie is a safe haven for Taylor at night when the monsters in her head just won't shut up.





	Ode to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: mentions self harm and abusive relationships
> 
> (I'm going to stop saying it, but just know that the first one shots in this collection were written when I was 12/13 and aren't my best work. They get better as they go.)

It’s dark. So dark. And it’s in this darkness that they like to come out to play. You don’t know why they enjoy torturing you so much. Your depression never seems to be a problem during the day, or at least it’s bearable, but these nights, these dark, sleepless nights, they’re what got you here in the first place. If you were still at home, you’d be able to get up and pace, but your mom is right there next to you. It’s the first time you’ve seen her sleep since you got here, and you don’t want to disturb her.

You sit up slowly, trying to make the least amount of noise that it possible. Your phone is on the table next to you, and you reach out your bandaged arms to grab it. As soon as your hands touch it’s cool surface, you quickly pull them back and turn on the device. Even seeing the glow of the screen relaxes you, because of the safe haven your phone has become in the past few months. 

You go straight to tumblr. Your favorite person has to be awake. And she is. Karlie is awake. 

She’s sent you tons of messages, asking how you are, where you are, why you haven’t been on in a while, if you’re okay, if you’re even alive. You quickly respond, reassuring her fears. 

klossy: im so glad you're okay! i was so fucking worried!

6stringsinger: I wouldn't say okay… But I'm not dead, if that's what you mean.

klossy: god Taylor i love you, you can't just die on me :P

She's joking, but dead serious all in one. You feel the familiar fluttering as you read the words “I love you.” You aren't exactly sure what your relationship with Karlie is. The two of you have been floating somewhere between friends and lovers for a while. The feelings are there, at least for you, but nothing is official yet.

6stringsinger: I may or may not be in the hospital…

klossy: what happened??!??!?!?!?!?!?

6stringsinger: I cut too deep.

Karlie replies to this statement with a plethora of cute kitten pictures. She's not always the best with words, but never fails to cheer you up with her adorkable charm. As the kitten spam continues, you resist the urge to peel off your bandages. Your healing wounds are itchy and lyrics are drifting around your head.

klossy: so...whatcha doing?

6stringsinger: Avoiding sleep.

klossy: same

6stringsinger: I wish I had my guitar with me.

klossy: ooooh, new song???

6stringsinger: Yeah, but I can't write or even make a voice memo because Mom is sleeping right next to me :(

klossy: sorry, dude.

6stringsinger: Enough about me. How are you doing?

klossy: could be better. this week was weird.

6stringsinger: How so?

klossy: jake hit me again. and rachel just caused more drama at school

6stringsinger: That sucks, I'm sorry. But, about Jake, you need to tell someone or get out of the relationship somehow. He can't keep treating you like shit!

They've been dating for about two months. You don't like Jake, and you never have, but knowing that he hurts Karlie just makes your blood boil. She doesn't love him, she loves you. She says it all the time, but Jake won't let her leave.

klossy: shit i gtg mom's coming to check on me

6stringsinger: I love you, stay strong!

klossy: I love you, stay strong!

It's your usual conversation ending, although the “I love you” is a bit of a recent addition. You sigh as you place your phone back onto the table by your bed. You don't have earbuds, so music is out of the question. You'll just have to find some sort of comfort in the dark to lull your brain into a rest.

But you can't. Only Karlie can do that.


End file.
